


Here comes the Stork?

by Banshee27



Series: The King and The Prince [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Keigo, Anal Fingering, Atoryo - Freeform, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Mutual Sex, Omega Ryoma, Omegaverse, RoyalPair, a bit kinky, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma have been dating since they were young. Now, Echizen Ryoma who learned what alcohol tastes like was Drunk and alone with his pair, he decided that they should play in bed. Weeks later, he was in America when he learned that things weren't going exactly what he wanted, after finding out that he 'might' be pregnant. Currently contemplating to lie or tell. He tried to keep his pair from knowing, but it won't be long until his pair will learn about his secret.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: The King and The Prince [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Before the Stork arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from 'The King and The Prince'. Ryoma had already graduated high school and was now touring around America to follow his father's footsteps. Keigo was now in college while learning how to handle their family business since he's the only heir. I don't own Prince of tennis, just this fanfic.

He released a loud groan with his brows furrowed as he bit his lower lip. He grabbed for the sheets under him as he felt the urge to release.

“Ryoma” he cried out, his eyes trailed back to his lover that was on his knees. 

He watched him open his eyes and stared back at him. Letting go of what was inside his mouth, he stuck out his tongue and slid it up and down his cock. His eyes closed halfway, as he gritted his teeth from the pleasure. Placing his hand on that back of his lover's head as the other lad had continued giving him a lick. 

Echizen smirked while watching his pair moan. Cupping his balls with his hands, he clutched one of them, making the other cry in pain. He heard him scold him despite moaning from the pleasure. He raised a brow and decided to put his cock back to his mouth. He started to bob his head, feeling his lover’s hands on his cheek. He started to regret it when his lover had taken control and wasn’t able to hold back.

His lover had released inside his mouth, making him gag. Spitting the semen out from his mouth, he coughs from being filled through his throat. Atobe was flustered after seeing him place his hand on his mouth while spitting out his juice. He immediately grabbed for a tissue and wiped his lover’s face from the fluids around his face. He kneeled beside him and rubbed his back while assisting the younger male from coughing.

“I’m sorry Ryoma, Are you okay?” Atobe asked worriedly. 

Clearing his throat, he gulped the remnants inside his mouth and nodded his head. “I’m alright”.

“Let’s stop for today. I know you’re tired and you will be going back to your house tomorrow right?”

Ryoma pouted from his response and stood up. He then grabbed for his partner and forced him to the bed. He pressed the taller man’s shoulders to the bed, as he sat on his stomach and took off his shirt.

“We’re not done yet” He smirked, as he pressed his lips to his lover’s neck. He instantly placed his hands inside his lover’s pajamas and caressed his chest. He tweaked one of his nipples, earning him a groan from the older man. He was satisfied when Atobe had started to unbutton his top, allowing him to roam his hands all over his body.

Pressing his lips to his, Atobe responded back with his tongue inside his mouth, making him moan when he sucked on his tongue. Their saliva at each other’s mouth, as they taste their mouths, running their tongues around each other, to their teeth, and sucking as they groped each other.

Echizen was busy sucking back at his mouth when Atobe was successful in taking off his shorts. He suddenly let go of his partners’ lips when he felt cold hands on his behind. His moan of pleasure was unable to control, as his ass had been prepared by his lover. Pressing his head on the crook of his shoulder, as he felt his finger inside and pressing a certain spot.

“There,” he cried in pleasure to Atobe’s ears.

Atobe smirked at his lover trembling on his lap, as he fingered his lover hard. Moving and twisting them, while slightly playing around his prostate. He watched his lover twitch every time his finger would graze at the spot.

“No. There.” Echizen moaned from the fingers, whining at how he’s being teased. “Don’t tease me” he complained in between gasps. Pressing his cheek on his shoulder, as he seductively stares at his lover. His hand was currently on their dicks pressed together. 

Atobe felt his lover’s gaze and averted his eyes to his. Pressing his lips to the slightly opened mouth, Echizen responded back with a sloppy kiss.

“Hey, Put it in” he moaned softly with their lips almost touching again. Atobe felt one of his eyes twitch as he felt his fingers being sucked inside. Nodding his head, he pushed his omega to the bed. He was about to get a condom from their side table, but he was surprised when his pair had pushed him to the bed instead and was now sitting on top of him again.

He was too late to claim that he hadn't put on the condom yet. As Echizen had already settled his dick inside. They both moaned from the sudden movement. Echizen felt a tear fall from his eyes from the pain, his mouth opened as he moaned again. Slowly opening his eyes to his lover under him, he smirked at Atobe biting his lips.

Echizen stayed in that position for a while, “Keigo” he moaned. While trying to regain his breathing. Atobe looked up at his lover and frowned.

“You know that I haven’t worn it yet”

“Don’t care” Was Echizen's response.

Before Atobe could respond again, Echizen had already started moving his hip. Atobe unconsciously placed both his hand on his hips and started meeting his thrust without a thought. The young heir was starting to get annoyed from being not in control and decided to push his lover to the bed, and thrust inside him roughly while holding his wrists above his head. Pounding his cock inside him repeatedly, he didn’t waste time while moving his lover’s legs.

Echizen was now on his side, one of his legs was on his lover’s shoulder, while the other was settled on the bed. Moaning from each thrust, he thought that he was about to release, but Atobe had pulled out making him whimper from the loss. Though it wasn’t that long before he was now on fours, his back being pushed to the bed, while he felt his fiance's cock being pressed to his anus. 

He let out a scream when his pair had pounded inside him again. Clutching at the sheets under him, he cried from the pleasure Atobe was giving him. He opened his eyes at their hands holding each other. Feeling his lover’s chest on his back, and hearing his ragged breathing as he was being fucked hard.

Echizen decided to tilt his head up to meet his Alpha’s lips, kissing each other sloppily as they came high and twitching from the pleasure. It didn’t take them long to sleep on the bed with Atobe still inside him, as both were unable to move due to the afterglow.

That next morning, Echizen was embarrassed to find his lover still inside him and stark naked on top of the sheets. Hoping no one had come inside the room, he slowly pulled his lover’s dick out from his ass, making him moan from the movement. 

He slowly crawled on the side of the bed and grabbed his underwear. Sitting with his elbows’ on his knees, feeling remorse from what had happened last night. He averted his eyes to the ground and glared at the abandoned bottle of beers on the carpet. Pressing his hands to his face, he vowed to never drink again.

The groan coming from the bed had him twitch, turning his head at his lover. He felt the heat on his cheeks, noticing that he had forgotten to cover his lover’s crotch. “Morning Monkey King” he greeted awkwardly.

Atobe sat up from his bed and yawned. Turning his sleepy eyes to the younger lad, he smiled and greeted him back. “Want to have breakfast first?” he offered. Echizen nodded his head and stood up. As soon as he was up, his steps halted when he felt something in between his legs. With eyes wide, he fell to the ground and covered his face.

“Are you alright?” A worried Atobe asked as he squatted beside him. “Want me to carry you?”

Echizen shook his head furiously, his cheeks still hinting a pink hue. “I’m alright, It’s just that” He hinted, hoping the older male would get his point. Atobe had gulped his saliva and coughed a fake cough. Standing up from the ground, “I’ll prepare the bath first then” he stated and left hurriedly.

Echizen’s brows were furrowed in embarrassment while doubling on the ground. He slowly stood up from the floor and awkwardly made his way to the bath. Squirming every time the semen would drip from his ass.

It was already nine in the morning that day, the young heir was relaxing in his garden with a cup of coffee on top of his table while waiting for his partner to finish his bath. It wasn’t long before his butler had informed him that their breakfast was ready. Standing up from his chair, he heads towards the dining table with his lover’s favorite dish on the table waiting to be devoured. 

As soon as he sat on his chair, his lover had arrived with a face towel on his shoulder. Smiling towards his lover, the newly arrived lover of his sat beside him. Echizen beamed at the Japanese dish in front of him, picking up his chopsticks, he didn’t wait to grab a piece. He was about to eat his meal, but an urge to vomit had him stand up and hurriedly ran towards the toilet.

The young Atobe stood up from his chair and followed his pair to the toilet. He was appalled at the sight of his lover hovering the toilet seat and vomiting the contents of his stomach. He soon squatted beside him and patted his back. While using the face towel on his shoulder to wipe the sweat away from his forehead.

He then instructed his maids to prepare a bottle of water and a change of clothes after noticing that some contents had spilled on his shirt. Once the maid arrived, she handed the clothes he had requested. He then closed the door of the toilet and instructed them to wait. He walked back towards his lover who was breathing for air, he handed him the water to rinse his mouth.

He then took the hem of his shirt and discarded the dirty shirt to the ground. Wiping some contents off of his chest with the face towel, he asked him if he was fine. Echizen had his face frowned again, as he vomited again. After he was done, he glared at his lover. “Do you think I look fine?”

Atobe sighed from the response and continued to pat his back as he vomited again. “Come on, there’s no need to get mad” He didn’t get a response after that as the young man had become silent, and gloom. Echizen leaned close to his partner and just stayed there for a while. Atobe sat down to the ground for a comfortable position and allowed his lover to press his dirty face to his chest.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital first?” Echizen heard him ask as they walked back to his house. The younger lad nodded his head, “It’s too troublesome, and I am sleepy”

“Fine, but if you don’t feel well. Call me, got it?” 

The younger lad nodded his head, he then opened the gate of his house and bade goodbye to his partner. Atobe had reached out his hand to his lover's shoulder and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Then, I’ll see you next week” he smiled tiredly and pressed another kiss to his cheek.


	2. When the Stork arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma Echizen and Keigo Atobe are currently celebrating their anniversary. Echizen tried to hide his secret from his pair, but it didn't take long for Atobe to learn about it.

Echizen was currently inside a cubicle in a public restroom, throwing up on the toilet seat. He was lucky that no one was using the public restroom. After he finished emptying his stomach he took the plastic bag he bought with him and scowled at it.

He hasn't been feeling well these past few days even when he was still in Japan. Eating food that he usually didn't like, vomiting at the smell of his favorite food. He thought that it might be just the usual flu since he has been traveling a lot and didn't really put a thought about it.

It was a week earlier when he decided to come to America to join a competition while staying at his brother's house. Kiko, his brother's wife jokingly said that he might be pregnant after hearing him complain that food makes him sick.

He was now standing in front of the basin, gurgling his mouth with water and washing his face after that he used the napkin in his pocket to wipe his face dry. He didn't spend too long in the restroom and hurriedly left the courts after winning his game for the day.

Once he got home, he picked up the plastic bag from his bag and went to the toilet after checking that no one was around. Locking the toilet door securely, he took out the box and stared at it. Glaring at the pregnancy test that he secretly bought a few days ago. He opened the box and followed the instructions written on a piece of paper. Now waiting patiently while glaring, he prayed that he is not carrying a child. Not yet.

Unfortunately, it happened when he saw the results. The stick fell from his hand, eyes wide from shock. He unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach. 'No, I can't be' he muttered to his mind repeatedly. His brows furrowed on what to do. Picking up the test on the ground, he tossed it in the paper bag, together with the stuff that came with it. He exited the toilet and went up towards his room, not bothering to greet his brother, who just arrived.

He went towards his luggage and hid the plastic bag at the deepest part and placed some of his clothes over it. Zipping his luggage close and securing it with his lock, he slid it under his bed. He then stood up and lied down to his bed, hoping that everything was just a lie.

It was five days after that when he got a call from Atobe, who decided that they will celebrate their anniversary together as a couple next week. Echizen wanted to refuse at first but worried that his pair might find it weird and the latter would just come whether he likes it or not. He begrudgingly agreed and thought of ways on what to do to keep him from knowing.

The day had come and he didn't know what to do, wearing baggy clothes that day to make sure no one would notice anything. He was contemplating whether to tell his pair or later when the right time comes.

They were currently on a beach resort to celebrate their relationship. He laid down to the bed and turned on the television while waiting for his pair to return. He turned on his side and placed a hand on his stomach.

'Is there really a baby here?' He wondered to himself. It has already been more than two months since they last had sex, as the young heir had been busy with work and college, while he was away going in and out of America. Not that he wanted to have some nor he mind having sex. Though if they will have sex, he got worried about the baby in his stomach. He started to contemplate again if he should tell him or not, and as hours passed by he didn't notice the time and just fell asleep with the television still turned on.

Atobe Keigo arrived back in their hotel room, with his pair sleeping on the bed. Picking up the remote control he turned off the television. He sat beside his pair and stared at his face. Weeks ago he noticed his lover acting weird for some reason during their calls. Thus the reason why he canceled some of his meetings and followed his Fiance.

Based on what he heard from his Omega's brother. The young man has been sick these past few days, eating less than usual despite entering a competition. He wondered if it was luck when he heard from him that he won a day ago. But he, of course, already expected the outcome of that competition.

He didn't waste time during that call, to plan for a vacation the very next day. That is why, they are currently here on a beach resort, at one of their family business resorts for a vacation. Glaring at the paperwork, or rather 'Assignments from his father', that he had just been handed after meeting with the CEO of the resort, he sighed in defeat and started to do some work.

It was already eight in the evening when Echizen woke up from his slumber. Noticing the dark sky outside, he instantly sat up and looked around the room. He stood up from his bed, and saw his pair in the tiny kitchen, pouring coffee to his cup. Walking slowly towards his pair, he wrapped his arms around him and smelled his back.

"You didn't wake me up." he pouted.

Atobe placed the cup back to the table and turned around to his pair, he then wrapped his arms around him. "You were sleeping soundly in your sleep. I didn't want to cut your rest."

Echizen just hummed and pressed his face to his chest.

"By the way. I heard from Ryoga you've been eating less. But looks to me that you're gaining weight"

Echizen had widened his eyes and instantly pushed his lover. "Oh, I am- I mean, I'm fine. I ate a lot. I tend to get hungry after a match and decide to eat at a fast-food chain instead. So I don't usually eat at home." he stuttered and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Atobe was surprised for being suddenly shoved off, he raised a brow when his pair explained why he hasn't been eating a lot and was even confused when he just left all of a sudden. Picking up the cup from the table, he went back to the room and sat back down to his desk. He trailed his eyes back to his lover, who was now acting strange while watching the television. His confusion only intensifies, when he observes him placing the blanket around his stomach.

"By the way, there's food in the refrigerator if you're hungry. Or you can just order in the front if you want." he offered before he started to look back at his papers. Echizen nodded his head but decided to stay on the bed.

Three hours had passed when Atobe was already done with his assignment. Putting some of the papers on the side, he sent the email to his dad. He stood up from the chair and stretched his muscles. Picking up the empty cup, he went towards the kitchen. As soon as he arrived, he was perplexed with the empty dishes being discarded on the sink. Picking up some paper plates from the ground, he threw the combustible items into the trash.

He washed his hands clean and dried it with a paper towel from the side. He went back to the room, and finally noticed the mess his fiance made.

The said fiance was in the middle of the bed with some empty plastic bottles and food packages on the ground. He picked up the remote from the ground and turned the television off. He gathered the empty bottles around his lover and placed them on top of the table.

Taking off his shirt, he laid down beside his lover and dragged him closer to his body. He felt a smile crept to his face when the younger lad had wrapped his arms around his waist and went back to snoring.

It was already morning when Echizen woke up in the arms of his lover, opening his eyes, he blinked the sleepiness away. He tilted his head towards his fiance and stared at his face. 'I wonder if the baby will look a lot like you when they come' he thought to himself, after having dreams about carrying a baby. He was left surprised when his fiance woke up and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked curiously after hearing the word 'Baby'.

Echizen was confused about what he means and tried to play dumb. But with the stern look he got, he pressed his face to his chest and avoided the eye contact.

"Come on Ryoma, I heard what you said"

"If you heard it. Don't make me repeat it"

Atobe frowned towards the younger man and sat up with his lover still stuck on his chest. He leaned his back to the bedpost and placed a hand on his back.

"Are you pregnant?"

It took Echizen to respond for a while, before nodding his head.

"Did you go to the hospital to make sure?"

Sill hiding his face on his chest, he mumbled his words in response. "I did the pregnancy test once"

Atobe remained silent while staring at his lover's hair whorl, and patted his lover's head, "Let's go to the hospital now"

Echizen looked up to his mate and frowned.

"It's better to check with the hospital to make sure if you're really pregnant. That way we can make preparations if needed"

The younger male pressed his lips to the side and nodded. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't gone for a check-up" Atobe just stared at his pair standing up from the bed, looking unamused.

"Seriously, you can be an idiot sometimes"

Echizen glared and ignored his lover until they left the room to head for a check-up.


	3. After the Stork left

The couple was currently outside the hospital waiting for the car. Echizen sighed as he felt a little disappointed about the result. Placing a hand on his tummy, he really did think that he was pregnant. He looked up towards his pair when the older male had placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Are you sad that you’re not pregnant?”

Echizen remained silent and averted his eyes elsewhere. After seeing the car arriving close, he grabbed for his pair’s hand and dragged him towards the car. Once they got inside, Echizen rested his arm to the side and leaned on his palm.

Atobe decided to observe his lover, looking a bit glum from the news. They did a blood test during the check-up and a few minutes later, it was revealed that he wasn’t pregnant at all. 

The doctor did ask him about what he ate that day every time he vomited. He learned that it was just a stomach ache that caused him to vomit, for eating foods that his stomach wasn’t able to handle well. Echizen did try to ask about the day after they had sex why he vomited, and after saying that he got drunk last night on that day, he learned that it might have just been the booze, since the next day after that he felt better.

The couple was silent as they went back to their room, not really in the mood to have fun. Atobe sighed and closed the door, and watched his pair fall back to the bed, still dishearten from the news. He walked towards him and sat down beside him. 

“Did you really want to have a child?” he asked.

Echizen averted his eyes to his fiance and shook his head. “Not really”

“Then why are you sad?”

Echizen sighed and laid on his back. “It’s not that I don’t want a baby. Well, I do want one. But not now, since I don’t think that I’m ready”

Atobe pressed his lips, and fell on his back, placing his arm under his lover’s head. “Honestly, I don’t think it’s the right time for a baby, since we’re not prepared enough for a baby. Also, the money that I’ve been saving is not yet enough for us to start a family yet” he claimed and sighed. “But when I heard that you might be pregnant. I was really happy about it, and didn’t mind about financial stuff”

Echizen nodded his head, glad that his pair felt the same when it came to babies. Leaning his head to his fiance’s chest, he started to feel relaxed after hearing his lover’s plans for the future.

“So, to avoid this from happening again. Please don’t drink any booze or wines or anything that has alcohol content. Also please let me wear a condom when we have sex”

Echizen felt the heat come up to his cheek while glaring at his pair. “That wasn’t me. It was the alcohol, I tell you. The alcohol” He exclaimed loudly while pinching the older man’s sides.

“That hurts” Atobe groaned, and grabbed for his lover's wrist. “Whatever you say, my prince. Whatever you say” he claimed as he pressed a kiss on his lips. Echizen responded back with his opening mouth to allow his mate’s tongue inside. Atobe sucked on his lips, and pressed his tongue all over his teeth, meeting his lover’s tongue with his. He started to feel aroused as he heard his tiny moans.

They parted from their kiss and stared at each other’s eyes. Lust slowly engulfed them, but they held back.

“As much as I want to shower you with my love, I don’t believe it’s the right time for that? Given what we-” Before Atobe could finish his words, his pair had already pushed him on his back. Echizen immediately laid his head on his shoulder and draped his leg around his waist.

“Agreed. As much as I want to fuck right now. I’m tired of this ordeal, also we can have sex whenever we want anyway” he smiled and pressed his lips to his finance’s cheek. “So for now, let’s just cuddle and have sex when we feel like it” 

Atobe chuckled from his response and placed his right hand on his partner’s forehead. 

“Speaking of children though, it would be fun to watch you arguing with a Mini you” Echizen stated smugly towards his pair. Atobe rolled his eyes in response and doubted he would like the idea. “Are you sure you want that?”

Echizen stilled and thought about his response. “Nah, let’s forget it. One arrogant monkey is enough”

“Are you talking about yourself?” 

Echizen glared at his grinning lover, rolling his eyes at his partner, he turned to his side with his back facing his pair.

“Ahn? Did I hit a nail?”

“FYI, you’re more arrogant than I am”

“Says who?”

“Me, of course.” Echizen sat up and turned towards his lover, forming a smirk on his lips. They both stared at each other’s eyes, trying to hold their laughter. Atobe raised his hand and grabbed his lover by his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest.

“This is starting to get cringy” He heard the young boy mutter on his chest.

“Agreed. Wanna go out?”

“Tennis?” 

“Sure”

“Then the loser will obey the winner for a day”

Atobe smirked as he let go of his pair and stood up, picking up their rackets from their bag. He turned to his partner and pointed the racket towards him. “I’ll make sure you regret those words”

“Oh? You think you can beat me?”

“Of course”

“Too bad there’s no one around here to do your Hyoutei call”

“Ahn? Who do you think I am?

“A Monkey”

Atobe glared at his response and sighed in defeat. “I really can’t make you stop calling me by that nickname, can’t I?” He observed his lover grinned, and soon returned the grin in response after hearing him trying to provoke him before their match. “We’ll see then”

Hours had passed since their conversation, and Echizen could be now seen laying on his back, looking tired and sweating a lot. He opened an eye towards his pair to find him sitting down with ragged breathing. He slowly sat up from the ground and used his racket to lean on. It wasn’t later when Atobe sat up and smirked towards his fiance. 

“Game won by Atobe seven games to six” The umpire called out from his chair.

Atobe was now looking smug, as he finally stood up from the ground and walked towards the net. “It’s my win, Honey” he grinned, after he saw Echizen giving him a scowl. 

“A promise is a promise. Honey” he smirked, waiting for his pair’s response.

With cheeks tinting red, and still flushed from the game. He frowned towards his pair and softly spoke towards his lover. Atobe leaned his ear towards his pair, faking not to hear. “Sorry, what was that?” Echizen promptly stood up from the ground, with eyes closed, he bared his teeth when the sickenly sweet words left his mouth.

“Yes Sweetie Honey Pie”

Atobe chuckled from the nickname and started to laugh loudly, making his partner even more embarrassed at the way he laughed. The guest from the resort watching the game just now was confused, but nevertheless clapped their hands towards the winner of the match.

It was almost six in the evening when Echizen was forced to act lovey-dovey towards his pair in public. Holding hands wherever they go, calling him by the nickname his so-called lover had picked for him to use every time he calls for his lover. He was annoyed and embarrassed by the public affection, but a deal was a deal after losing the game. Agitated from having to act clingy towards his pair in the restaurant, spoon-feeding, and calling him by the sickeningly sweet nickname repeatedly. But he held it in, acting like he didn’t care. Once he was inside back to their room, he turned to his pair and glared.

“Are you trying to humiliate me?”

Atobe frowned at his pair and walked towards the tiny kitchen. He took out a bottle of wine and smiled towards his pair. “Come on babe. A deal is a deal. You promised.” he reminded, as he sat on the chair and poured wine to his glass.

Echizen pouted and sat at the vacant seat “I know. But it’s embarrassing”

“Well it won't be a punishment if it’s not embarrassing” he smirked when he saw his lover glare at him. He was left surprised when the younger lad grabbed the glass and gulped down the wine. Echizen placed the glass back on the table and stole the wine bottle from his lover’s hand, and poured another to the glass. He immediately gulped it down, earning a scolding from his pair. “Hey, you’re drinking too much.” he heard him say, as he gulped another glass. A scowl had formed in his face after Atobe stole back the bottle. Pouting in his seat, he leaned back and sighed loudly. 

“You can’t be drunk just from drinking three glasses”

“Nope” his lover hiccuped with a red face.

Atobe sighed and placed the bottle away from his lover’s reach. “Do you really hate showing your affection in public?” he asked a bit worried and with a depressing tone. Echizen opened one of his eyes and peeked at his lover. 

“It’s not that I hate it” he started and sat up, “I am just not used to it”

“Then I’ll have to make you get used to it”

Echizen placed his arm over his eyes, and nonchalantly responded with “Do your best”. He slowly fell asleep in the chair while listening to his lover’s voice.

Echizen Ryoma had suddenly woke up from someone breathing near his ears, moaning from the pressure on his behind. His eyes widened when he felt something slick had entered. He pushed himself from the bed and turned his head. 

“Keigo, what are you doing?” he asked all flustered and red.

His pair averted his eyes to his, while he continued to lick him inside. A moan had left his mouth when he felt the fingers inside him along with something soft messing him from the inside. "Keigo" he moaned, crumpling the sheets underneath him as he fell back to the bed. Another moan left him again while flinching from his hands, he felt him spread his fingers inside as he kept on moving them around. He gasped for air, as he started to feel that it was near. He pressed his face to the pillow, as he screamed from cumming unto the bed.

As soon as he felt his pair left him on the bed, he turned and glared at the older man. He was about to reprimand him to stop, but it went through deaf ears when he was pushed to the bed. His lips were sealed with his tongue going in and out of his mouth, their saliva mixing together as they sloppily kissed each other.

Once Atobe let go of his lips, he crawled towards his neck and sucked on his collarbone, he was about to push him off but failed as the pleasure had already engulfed his body. His eyes red, and half lid as he watched his pair hover around his chest. Kissing and sucking at every inch of his skin, that it made him twitch from every touch. He placed his arms on his head, grabbing for his pair’s attention. Atobe looked up and pressed his lips to his again.

Echizen was confused when his lover had sat up and suddenly turned him to the bed, with his ass raised up towards his Fiance's face. Embarrassed and ashamed, he cried ‘This is embarrassing’, and ‘No’ are words that left his mouth. Atobe only smiled though as he started licking him again from behind, sucking on his ass and on his balls, while his cock was being stroked repeatedly as he consecutively moaned from the pleasure. It wasn’t long before he came unto the bed again.

“Keigo, what are you doing?” he asked again, gasping. But he didn’t get a response, as he was being pushed to lie on his stomach, and his butt still in the air. He felt something hard around his anus, and with eyes wide, he turned towards him and asked to wear a condom. But still, the older man didn’t respond and thrust inside him.

Echizen moaned loudly from being pounded, eyes wide, and mouth opened. He grasped the sheets under him and leaned his head on his side. He started to cry in pleasure when his pair started to pound inside him repeatedly. Going in and out repeatedly and slowly started getting rough that it didn’t last long for them to release their semen.

The dark green haired lad thought that they were done after he pulled out. But his pair’s actions had shocked him when the older male had smirked and pulled out a box of condoms from the bag. Echizen felt dread as he stared at the box, shaking his head from left to right, he begged his lover to stop.

The sun’s brightness had already glared out at the clear blue sky when Echizen woke up annoyed with eye bags under his eyes. He remained laying down on the bed, unable to move due to their last night activities. His angry eyes averted to the beer bottles, wondering where those empty bottles came from. Pissed, and disappointed, he ignored his fiance who was silently sitting on the chair with a guilty face. 

“Fuck, you’re worse than I am. I forbid you from drinking wine or beer or what the fuck it is” Echizen shouted now glaring at the ceiling, still bedridden.


End file.
